sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Awkward Gems
The Awkward Gems are a group of gems that help gems escape from Homeworld. They are similar to Crystal Gems too, except that they lives in New York. They also contains the second hybrid gem, Camille Quartz Jones, daughter of Rose Quartz (called Rosie) and Fred Jones. Members Camille Quartz Jones Youngest one of the group, Camille is also the smartest one in her class. She has a crush on a hot boy named Ben Thomas (then later befriended) and live with the Awkward Gems. Without knowing where is her dad or what happened to her mom, she still helps the Awkward Gems fight evil and collect infected gems. Her weapon is a shield, just like Steven. She also has the power of healing tears, but she don't ever cry often, so she only use it in emergency. She can also bubble gems and things.Her gem locates on her heart. Purple Garnet A fusion that is just Garnet but because of the color, she looks like an African American, so disguise for her is easy, but she has to wear glasses (Camille, I have 3 eyes). She formed from Violet Sapphire and Footy Ruby. Her personality is near to Garnet, but a little weaker. Her weapon is super boots ( and she don't know what to do with it ) Her gems locates on both feet. Violet Sapphire and Footy Ruby Violet Sapphire is a royalty gem that betray White Diamond after fusing with Footy Ruby. She looks like Blue Shapphire , but purple. Her persona is loyal and loving.Her gem locates on right foot. She use echolocation.She also makes winds and storms when crazy Footy Ruby is a ruby soldier that betrayed White Diamond after fusing with Violet Sapphire. She is twin with Ruby, but different gem location. Her gem locates on her left foot. Her persona is lousy and aggressive. Sometimes she can burn herself when angry. They fused into Purple Garnet. Teal Pearl A little young pearl once belongs to Blue Holly Agate. Being bored of sweeping floors and crossing arms, she came to a Rose Quartz she doesn't know and live with her. She has a spear that can be summoned. Her persona is sweet and clumsy. Sometimes she went too underprotective that even if Skinny Amethyst smokes in the room, she still stand there. Her gem locates on the chest, near the neck. Skinny Amethyst Skinny Amethyst is a malformed Amethyst born on Earth. She has skinny body. Her persona is sultry but dumb. She likes to smoke, but Camille would tell if it was illegal for gems to smoke. Her weapon is a spiky wip. Her gem locates on her belly (but that makes her even more punky, but prevents her from piercing her own bellybutton) Rose Quartz Not that Rose! This Rose is the second Rose Quartz that survived after Pink Diamond was shattered. She and her crew fleed to earth, forming the Awkward Gems. She fall in love with Fred Jones , disagreed by her husband's mother then saved and turn into Camille Jones. Her gem locates on her heart.Category:A to Z